


Private Lessons

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is pre-occupied with the planning for the ceremony to welcome Prince Lachlan into the world. When he runs into Mithian they begin to chat happily as they have become friends since their first meeting.</p>
<p>As they begin to chat, Merlin confesses to Mithian that he is very nervous about the reception he will get from people, as most of the social occasions ends with people talking about him . Thinking about it Mithian decides she will do something about that, and suggests an idea. </p>
<p>The night of the ball, Arthur Pendragon not for the first time is left speechless by his Court Sorcerer's behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

It was a week until the great ball celebrating the birth of Arthur and Gwen’s son Lachlan. Already preparations were well underway, under the watchful eye of Merlin, the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Since the title that had been bestowed upon him, life had unquestionably changed for him. At times he hardly dared to think about just how different everything was for him. It had seemed that from the moment that Merlin had saved Arthur’s life at Camlann that somehow nothing would be quite the same again.

Merlin and Arthur had spent the last year working together to unite the Five Kingdoms, in the wake of victory over Morgana and Mordred. It also seemed that the whole perception of Merlin as a person had changed. At times it left him feeling almost regretful, as people mulled over him endlessly. His closest friends the King and Queen and the Knights were fine of course, but it was the people who didn’t know him so much, that bothered him. He knew that yet again despite the ball being about Lachlan it would still be him that would be the topic of conversation, and that made Merlin tense and worried. 

Within days the Hall would be full of people who would doubtless chatter about him, asking questions, and judging him. At times such as these Merlin would have preferred to have fled to his new Quarters and learn some new spell, rather than being the centre of attention as he usually was. He found it hard to believe that even now a year later people were still gossiping about him. He wondered desperately if it would ever stop. All he had ever wanted was acceptance but for some outside of Camelot that was asking a lot it appeared. 

Merlin was so trapped in his world of gloom that he didn’t hear her footsteps until she tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump out of his skin in the process. He turned around quickly half expecting it to be a grinning Arthur, but instead he gulped as he found the beautiful Princess Mithian looking at him with interest.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you jump!” she apologised, looking regretful.

“You didn’t make me jump at all Mithian.” Merlin replied, his most charming smile on his face.

“I thought you’d jumped a mile.” Mithian smiled, a look of mischievousness on her face.

“No.” Merlin assured her, “I was just concentrating so hard that you took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“Ah of course.” Mithian laughed.

“Why do I get the impression you don’t believe me?” Merlin replied, knowing the game was up. He was never good at conning people, he suspected it was something that came more natural to the aristocracy, which was why Arthur was so good at it. 

Mithian laughed, “I’m sorry Merlin I do so love to tease you.”

Merlin shrugged “I can think of worse things you could be doing.” Merlin replied, suddenly relaxed. Since Mithian had arrived early they had quite often spent time in each other’s company towards the end of the day. Gwen had insisted that Mithian should arrive earlier as the two women had become good friends. It was usually Merlin’s job to look after her when the King and Queen were in meetings. It was one task Merlin was quite happy to do, especially if it meant getting out of meetings with the tiresome Lords of the court.

“So just think within a few days this hall will be full of people dancing away, celebrating Lachlan’s birthday.” Mithian mused. “It is already looking lovely you are doing a really good job.”

“Thank you.” Merlin replied, leading her over to a couple of seats where they sat down. “Yes the horror of it is becoming ever closer.”

“What do you mean horror, don’t you enjoy these occasions?” Mithian asked.

“I’d enjoy them better if I could just melt away into the shadows somewhat. But it usually ends up with people talking about me quietly and me just wanting to disappear as fast as I can.” Merlin explained, frowning as he did so. He tried to smile not wanting to spoil the time with her.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that. I suppose it must be quite daunting for you with your new position. But I’m sure it will pass, give it a few more months and people will just accept you. It is surely better that you can live out in the open now.” Mithian said, her eyes watching his face intently.

“Yes of course it is good that I don’t need to keep my magic a secret now. But I find some people see me differently because of it.” Merlin replied, as ever grateful that Mithian was taking the trouble to talk and support him this way. She had always been a friend to him and he was truly grateful especially with her position as a Princess. 

“I know.” Mithian said, jumping up with excitement. “We need to give people something else to think about with regards to you.”

Merlin looked at her not quite understanding what she meant. The idea of him being any more visible was not something he wanted at all. He looked at her with a mixture of curiousness and horror on his face at what she had in mind.

“Don’t look so terrified.” Mithian laughed, “I’m not thinking of anything terrible but I can think of something we could do.”

“What’s that?” Merlin gulped.

“What’s the one thing that you would like to improve?” Mithian asked.

“Well I suppose if I could dance it would help, I’m always running into people or falling over my feet.” Merlin admitted, thinking of the last time he’d gone flying over some Lords foot and made a true spectacle of himself in the process.

“Is that all?” Mithian smiled. “I know you can dance and over the next three days that is what we will do. I guarantee you everyone will be speaking of how you and I glided across that floor.”

“You and I?” Merlin exclaimed. “Mithian I don’t think you realise what you’re letting yourself in for, I’m a terrible dancer, as everyone will tell you.”

“Nonsense everyone can dance Merlin, right here tomorrow will be our first lesson.” Mithian decided getting up. “Merlin don’t look so frightened, I promise you, you’ll be fine.” 

Mithian bent down and kissed Merlin quickly on the cheek, before walking off and leaving him in a daze. He touched his cheek, Princess Mithian just kissed me, he thought. He could already feel his face turning a blushing red. But as he suddenly enjoyed the feeling suddenly the thought of tomorrow’s dancing lesson did not seem so bad.

Next Day

By the time the next afternoon had arrived, Merlin’s nerves were frayed and in tatters. He had arrived too early giving him ample time to dread what lay ahead. He paced up and down trying to come up with an excuse as to why the lesson couldn’t go ahead. But nothing seemed to come to mind, usually he could come up with something to get him out of some meeting or task he didn’t want to do. But he knew that Mithian would be disappointed so somehow it made it all the more difficult.

He looked up as the big doors opened and Mithian came in. He prepared to make up some ghastly excuse, but as he turned and looked at her his words just disappeared. For a second it was all he could do to just stare at her. 

She came over to him a smile on her face. She was wearing a simple pink dress, showing off her bare arms. There was nothing too fancy about it, but somehow it just showed off her natural beautiful body, and Merlin would have been quite happy just to spend a couple of hours staring at her. He noticed the petals in her hair that was tied up and on top of her head, showing off her face to him. In that moment Merlin would have gladly given anything for her. He suddenly felt awkward with his work shirt and neckerchief still around his neck.

Mithian laughed. “Oh Merlin you look terrified.”

“Sorry I just feel very messy compared with you.” Merlin smiled.

“If that is a compliment thank you.” Mithian smiled. “But I assure you, you look fine.”

Merlin took a deep breath as she came nearer to him, by now he could smell her scent and it made him feel totally on a high. Suddenly even the thought of a dance lesson didn’t seem so horrifying if it meant he could spend some time with her.

“I suggest before we try anything in hold, we just go through some steps.” Mithian said, “Nothing fancy, but just try and follow me.”

Merlin’s heart soared as she took his hand and he did his best to follow what she was doing. To start off with he managed to follow her without feeling like an inadequate. But the moment any speed was added, he had soon stood on her foot. His face was as red as his neckerchief.

“Sorry.” He apologised hardly knowing where to look.

“It is okay, you are doing fine it was only the increase in speed that caught you out. Those are the only steps we’ll deal with I promise. Now let’s go into hold.” Mithian said. She moved closer to him until they were almost touching. She put his hand on her side entangling her fingers in his. “Now just do your best to follow me, I won’t go too fast.”

Merlin could barely breath all he was aware of was her beautiful face near to his. He tried to make himself concentrate, and tried to desperately avoid stepping on her foot again. He could hear her urging him to relax more, and he did his best to do it, but he was so conscious of her closeness to him that he found even the simplest thing almost impossible to do. To his embarrassment they ended up tripping over each other’s feet, and almost landing on the floor.

“I will never get the hang of this. You should give up before I give you any more bruises.” Merlin grimaced.

“You just need to relax a bit more, it’s only because you are so tense. Let’s see if I can help you. I need you to think of the thing that most relaxes you. It could be anything, something you do, or thinking of someone you love to be with. Anything that makes you relax.” Mithian said, keeping hold of his hand.

Merlin thought hard for a second.“I suppose it’s my magic.” He admitted. “It is when I am at my calmest.”

“That’s wonderful, well think of how you feel when you are performing your magic. Forget that you are in a big hall dancing with me. You are out in the field somewhere, practicing your magic, keep that in mind when you are following me. We’ll try it again.”

Merlin tried again this time following Mithian’s idea. He was not dancing with this beautiful woman, he was out in the forest, listening to the call of nature, connecting with him. All around him was peaceful, and calm he lost himself in his mind while at the same time listening out to Mithian’s instructions.

It was only when they came to a sudden stop that it dawned on Merlin that he’d actually been dancing without stepping on Mithian’s toes or tripping her up.

“That was really good.” Mithian said, breathlessly. “We will make you into a really good dancer.”

Merlin smiled, truly happy with his work. “That was a good idea.” 

“Dancing is a thing of pleasure Merlin, it’s not to be feared but enjoyed like your magic. I think that’s enough for today.”

Merlin nodded, kissing her hand as he watched her leave he felt in seventh heaven. Before he knew it he had closed his eyes and slowly began practicing his steps across the floor. He tried to remain as relaxed as he could determined he would not disappoint Mithian at their next lesson. Merlin was so engrossed in his steps that he missed an astonished Arthur with his head around the door watching his friend with a look of disbelief on his face. It was only when the door quietly closed that Merlin opened his eyes in surprise, seeing no one he dismissed it and carried on.

Over the next couple of afternoons Mithian and Merlin continued their lessons. By now Merlin was gaining in confidence feeling more relaxed in her company as well as more confident with his dancing steps. To Merlin now the idea of waltzing Mithian across the floor seemed the most natural of thing’s to be doing. 

Indeed as Lachlan’s celebration had come to a close there were two main topics of conversations. One was the new agreement between the Five Kingdoms that had been signed the day before. The other the question all Merlin’s friends were asking amongst themselves. Who had taught Merlin to dance this well, so much so that the Court Sorcerer had seemed the most natural partner in the world for the Princess of Nemeth. Only Arthur knew the actual answer and as he watched his friend still gliding around the floor, he couldn’t help but smile happy that for once Merlin was the topic of conversation for a very different reason this time.

The End.


End file.
